Call Me
by NarcissisticNinny
Summary: Sanji stays up at night to be able to talk to a stranger on the phone who tries an helps him with his insomnia. Warning: Explicit Zoro/Sanji.
1. Chapter 1

.|.|.

Nights were starting to get hotter so Sanji started wearing his tank tops and boxer shorts to bed instead of his t-shirts and sweat pants. He lay in bed on his back, limbs spread out, occasionally looking over at his alarm clock sitting on his dresser. It was two thirty in the morning. He reached for his cell phone and marked the saved number on his cell. It was the only contact that didn't have a proper name, mainly because he had no idea what the guy's name was.

He dialed the number marked simply under 'guy.' He flipped over in bed to lie on his side, nestling his head into the pillow, resting his cell phone on his pillow as well and putting it on speaker. He heard the dial of the phone ringing, once, twice, waiting for the guy to pick up.

Mystery man answered on the third ring.

"Yeah?" he asked in that deep voice of his.

It had happened a month ago. It was during a night when he couldn't sleep. His insomnia had started two months ago and he was dying to get some sleep. He had tried drinking hot beverages before bed, counting sheep, taking a nice bath beforehand, rubbing his belly, anything short of voodoo to get some rest. At one point he had called a hotline for people with insomnia. That had proved pointless because those people were so dull to talk to, but not dull enough to actually make him fall asleep.

"Hey," Sanji said, smiling inside. "I didn't wake you did I?" Sanji asked. He asked every night, even though when he called he always hoped the guy was awake, not really caring if he was waking him up or not. He just wanted to talk to him for some reason.

There was a short chuckle on the other end, husky in a way that made Sanji shiver. "You never do." He was silent for a bit before he asked the same question he did every night. "Can't sleep tonight?"

Sanji had been sleeping. Quite well actually. He had been able to sleep since last two weeks ago, all because of him. He was truly tired some nights but he called him anyways because he wanted to hear his voice. He didn't call every night because that would have been too needy, too creepy. Sanji settled for making phone calls three times a week, random days to throw off the guy.

Three in the morning was usually the time he called because that had been the time he had called him the first time. Only on two occasions had he not answered Sanji. Mystery guy hadn't called back but Sanji hadn't expected him to. Sanji was always the first to call him anyways.

"No," Sanji lied.

Mystery guy clicked his tongue on the other end. "That sucks," he said.

"Yeah, I know," he said with no real disappointment in his voice, hoping mystery guy wouldn't notice it. "That's why I call you dipshit," he smirked.

"Yeah, well, dipshit at your service."

Sanji laughed softly, shifting his head on his pillow, moving closer to his cell like a person would move closer to someone during conversation. "You actually seem kind of nice for a dipshit."

"What makes you say that?" he heard him ask, genuine curiosity in his voice.

"For starters, you were the first guy I called at three in the morning asking for a conversation without hanging up on me."

One night he had dialed random numbers to see who would be willing to talk to him. He was tired and just a tad lonely and just needed someone to talk to. Seven random numbers were dialed, and all of them had hung up on him, some after cussing him out for disturbing their sleep. The eighth number he dialed happened to belong to sexy voice, and he actually talked to him.

"That doesn't make me nice," he heard the other man scoff. "If anything it makes me a dumbass for talking to a whack job."

"I agree, who talks to strangers over the phone?" Sanji teased.

"Says the guy calling up strangers."

For a month they had been doing that, insulting each other. Sanji knew they both didn't mean it; it was all for fun and he loved it. Most days he couldn't wait until the next time he talked to him on the phone. Most nights they talked about movies, music, their favorite foods, books they liked, simple things like that. Noting personal so far, not that Sanji minded, as long as he talked to him.

"You really should see a doctor about that," the guy muttered.

Once in a while he would suggest something about his insomnia, or even ask him if he was getting checked out because he didn't sound normal. Sanji was never sure if he was insulting him or actually concerned. Either way, the gesture was somewhat touching. Somewhat.

"Later," Sanji said. "So dumbass, what movie are you watching now? I can hear your T.V."

Usually when he called the mystery man was either eating, working out, or watching a movie. He never really thought there was someone out there who worked out at three in the morning but he shrugged it off every time, after jabbing fun at him and calling him a muscle head of course.

"I don't know actually," the guy said. "I just turned on the T.V. and just left it on."

"What's it about so far?"

"Hmm, well so far there's a girl who's crying every time she's on. So really it could be about anything."

Sanji laughed. "Ok, talk me through the movie."

The movie actually ended up being a re-run of some drama, _Love in Raftel._ Until that time he hadn't pictured the mystery guy to be into dramas and he thought he would change the channel as soon as he found out, but he didn't. Mr. Sexy Voice was actually watching it.

"I can't believe you're watching that show," Sanji laughed lightly.

"Shut up, it's very interesting," he said. "Very addicting," he added.

For the next hour the guy talked him through the drama, adding his own commentary and cracking jokes about the characters he didn't like. They bid each other goodnight when the drama was over and Sanji fell into fitful sleep.

.|.|.

Work had been tiring. One of the new waiters didn't show up to work so Sanji had to fill in as a cook and waiter. It had to be during one of their busiest nights as well. It was tiresome but Sanji always felt accomplished after a long day's work, even if he did stumble into his apartment barely awake. Even so, he took off his suit jacket and checked his pocket for his cell phone.

It was barely one but he figured he could still call. Maybe mystery man wouldn't mind an early conversation. He fell back on his bed, laying his cell phone near his ear and listened to the dial, hoping the guy would pick up. He answered on the fifth ring.

"You called early Mr. Insomnia," he pointed out.

Sanji grinned. "I thought you would like hearing the sound of my smoothing voice."

He heard a short chuckle. "You know me so well."

There was a crunch on the other end. "What are you doing?" Sanji asked.

"Eating," the other man said, no doubt with food in his mouth. "I just got home and was hungry."

"Ah."

"Yeah," he said before the sound of him chewing something on the other end was heard. "Oh hey," he said, "are we watching something tonight?"

"Maybe." He said. "Yeah," he said. He shifted on his mattress, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. "What are you eating asshole?"

"Some chips. And a sandwich," there was another crunch, probably the chips. "A beer too."

"That's not a proper meal," Sanji muttered.

"Really? Don't they serve sandwiches in cafes and stuff? That shit is expensive as hell too," he heard the other man say.

Sanji smiled. "Yeah, well, sandwiches are so easy to make though."

The other man grunted. "That's why I'm eating it."

"Hey, are you gonna watch a movie tonight?" Sanji asked him. "Or Love in Raftel?"

"I'm watching it right now actually."

Sanji laughed, making fun of the guy for watching such a show, not that the other man seemed to care. For a while Sanji wasn't sure if the guy was even paying attention to him or not, but he asked if he wanted to know what was going on and Sanji had to admit that yes, he did want to know.

Mystery guy talked him through the episode like usual, taking the time to answer some of Sanji's questions, like who was that Chopper character and asked if Nami was hot or not. The episode was getting interesting, though Sanji was reluctant to admit it.

He heard the man gasp. "What happened now?" Sanji asked him.

"Robin is in the hospital right now, it doesn't look good."

"Shit," Sanji muttered under his breath. "Is Franky in the hospital with her?"

"No, he's off sleeping with Nami, her best friend."

"That bastard."

The other man chuckled. "I think we're getting too into this." Another crunch.

"Well, I just like hearing you talk about them," Sanji said in order to save face. He didn't think he was ready to admit he was on the border of getting addicted to a drama series. He expected the other man to retort with something like a laugh and telling him to just admit he liked the show too.

Instead, sexy voice asked him something. "Hey, you have a T.V. right?"

"Of course I do. Why'd you ask?"

"Turn on your T.V." the man said. "Watch it with me. It's easier than explaining everything to your ass."

Sanji thought about it. There was something strangely touching about it. "Fine, ok." He got out of the bed, holding his cell phone to his ear. "What channel is it on again?"

.|.|.

"He's not gonna do it."

"He's gonna do it," mystery guy said, sounding assured.

"No," Sanji scoffed. "He raised him, he just can't kill him just because Bonney told hi-"

Just then a gunshot was heard. Sanji's eyes widened as he stared at his T.V. screen. He couldn't believe it, Paulie had actually shot his surrogate father, Koshiro. "No," he said under his breath.

He heard the guy snicker on the other end. "I told you."

Sanji huffed, not believing he could have been so wrong about Paulie. He had actually like the character. The end started to show and Sanji slid further down on his couch. "Oh that shit sucks," Sanji muttered.

The two of them were way past addicted when it came to the show. They didn't even bother denying it anymore, since whenever Sanji called the mystery guy already had his T.V. on and urging him to turn on his T.V. as well. He was too invested into a show and sometimes Sanji found himself talking about the characters to his co-works as if they were real, and though he got strange looks he didn't mind.

As long as he got to talk to the mystery guy with a sexy voice he didn't mind. It was great, the past few nights Sanji had called they both went straight to talking about their days and watching Love in Raftel and talking like normal friends. It had been a long time since mystery guy made suggestions on what Sanji should do about his lack of sleep.

Sanji stood off his couch. "Well, I'm gonna go out and have a smoke," he informed the other man.

"Go enjoy your smoke."

"Well," he paused, "I don't have to hang up."

He heard a yawn. "Ok."

"Hey man, if you're tired, you don't have to stay up with me," Sanji muttered, feeling guilty for keeping him up. Even though he did like talking to him he felt bad for keeping him at times. There were times he knew the other guy was tired but he stayed up and talked anyways.

"You'll be bored without me," mystery man said.

Sanji smirked; if he wasn't going to bed he wouldn't argue with him. He stepped out and closed the sliding door after him. It was a nice night. The moon was out, shining over the city and there was a light breeze. The smell of fresh air was always good to Sanji. He leaned against the railing on the balcony, lighting a cigarette. "It's nice out," he said.

"Is it?"

"Yeah, it's really nice."

"I'll take your word for it, I think I'll go out myself." He heard some noise, then some clanking. "I'll have a beer. I took two out," mystery guy informed. "I'll drink the second one for you."

Sanji smirked. "Well, if that's the case I'll smoke one cigarette for you."

"I don't smoke, but thanks for the offer."

Sanji smirked. "No problem."

He heard the sound of a door sliding on the other end and the man stepping out because he heard a car honk on the other end. "You have a balcony too?" Sanji inhaled. "Or backyard?" Sanji asked.

"Balcony, every tenant in my apartment has one."

"That's cool," Sanji exhaled some smoke. "Same with mine."

They drank their beer and smoked their cigarettes, occasionally saying something to each other. Usually this silence, especially over the phone, would have made Sanji uncomfortable, but it wasn't. It was comfortable. For the first time since moving to the city he wasn't overwhelmed and scared to be living in a new place all by himself.

"Hey man," the other man said, breaking his thoughts. "Cheers. I'm gonna drink yours now."

"Already?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah," he other man said. "Why?"

"I take it your good with alcohol," Sanji smirked around his cigarette that was now getting close to burning to the filter. "Most people don't chug a beer down that fast."

There was a soft chuckle, barely audible. "Some people think I am."

"What do you think?"

"I think my friends are light weights."

Sanji laughed, crushing his cigarette on the ashtray he kept on his balcony. "Yeah, well, you sound like an alcoholic."

The other guy only grunted in response. They settled back into a comfortable silence, listening to each other as they drank or smoked, enjoying the quiet of the night. By this time they usually hung up. After the show was over they did talk for a little but this was the longest stretch of time they had talked thus far.

Sanji didn't know if it was the tranquility of the night, or the peaceful moment between them but he got the courage to strike up another conversation with the man. "Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"You just did," he other grunted.

Sanji rolled his eyes, lighting the cigarette meant for the other guy. "You know what I mean."

"Whatever, ask away."

"Why are you always up at this hour?" he asked. "I mean, you never sound like I have woken you up."

"Because I get off of work late," he said. "I assume you do too?"

Sanji smirked. "Yeah, I do actually."

"Where do you work?"

He was silence for a moment. The fact that the other man was asking him questions for the first time meant a lot to Sanji. He loved talking to the man not because he helped him go to sleep easy, but because he felt like he had a friend. He had no idea if the other man considered him his friend, but Sanji did. He hadn't talked about himself to anyone since moving to the city. "I'm a cook," he smiled. "Chef actually."

"That's nice."

There was silence on the other end. Sanji still wasn't used to the man's short responses. "What do you do?" Sanji asked to keep the conversation going, but also because he did want to know more about him.

"I'm a bartender."

"You're kidding," he chuckled. "My God you are an alcoholic."

"What makes you say that?"

"Every night I talk to you you're drinking something."

"Yeah, well, it's good to drink before bed."

Sanji snorted. "No it's not."

"Whatever shitty cook."

"Shitty?"

"I bet you are a shit cook."

"You haven't tried my food!"

He heard the other man chuckle. "Well, I can't say until I try it."

Sanji hummed, crushing the last bit of his cigarette. "Yeah, until you try…"

.|.|.

He had missed the episode of Love in Raftel. He had come home at four in the morning, having gone out with the dishwasher Gin for drinks. He had a good time and was glad to have made a friend. While Sanji had been debating whether or to call him, he decided he should because he knew even if the guy was asleep he wouldn't wake up.

There had been times when he had called but the guy hadn't answered because he had been asleep. How someone can sleep through their phone ringing or vibrating, Sanji didn't know but he didn't press. Lucky for him when he called the guy was still awake, ready to fill him in on the missed episode.

"Wait, so Franky and Luffy are actually long lost brothers?" Sanji asked.

"Yup."

"They don't even look alike."

"Tell me about it. Oh, and it turns out Robin is having an affair with Usopp."

"What!" Sanji shrieked. "How did this happen?"

"After the big party back in episode twenty three I think."

"Ahh, anything else I missed?"

"Mm, Chopper is going to perform a brain transplant on Brook."

"_Brain transplant?"_ Sanji asked. "What the shit?"

"I know," the guy chuckled. "The show's great isn't it?"

"Yeah it is," Sanji grinned, lying on his bed, settling into his pillow. He laid his cell phone on the pillow next to him and stared at the ceiling. Drumming his fingers on his chest, he took a deep breath, getting the courage to ask. "Hey," Sanji started. "I know this might be a personal question, but what do you look like?" There was silence for a bit and Sanji added, "If you don't want to answer me, you don't have to."

"No, it's nothing like that, the question just caught me off guard." There was silence again and Sanji really hated himself for asking. He heard a sigh, then he asked. "What do you want to know exactly?"

Sanji grinned. At least he wasn't asking why he wanted to know. He rolled over to lie on his side, raising himself on one elbow, grinning at his phone. "I don't know, eye, hair color. How tall are you? You know, things like that."

"Ok," he heard the man sigh. He sounded uncomfortably, and that was strange to Sanji because usually he was so sure of himself. "Well, I'm only five foot ten." He fell dead silent.

"Go on," Sanji urged.

"My eyes are grey," he said with some discomfort. Sanji could hear him breathing on the other end but even so he could tell the guy was still trying to avoid the subject of himself. "My hair color, is um," he paused and was quiet for a bit. "Green."

At first Sanji thought he heard wrong, and had to replay what the man had said in his mind, but every time he heard the same thing. "Green?" he asked disbelievingly. "What the fuck?"

"Shut up asshole," he heard the other man mutter. "I get enough shit for it."

Sanji laughed. "That's terrible." He laughed again. "So what kind of green is it? Moss green?" he asked with a smile playing on his thin lips. "Forest green? Slimy booger green?"

"Shut up."

"Ok," he said, his promise to shut up about it. "Go on."

There was silence again and Sanji could tell he was awkward. "I don't usually talk about myself," he said. "I don't like it."

"I can tell," Sanji said, smiling gently. "I just want to-" He paused, biting his lower lip. "Come on, tell me."

There was a sigh on the other end. "I'm average build I guess," he muttered under his breath. Mystery guy really wasn't lying when he said he didn't talking about himself. "Kind of tanned," he added.

Sanji nodded, then realized the guy couldn't see him, so he hummed instead, urging him to go on. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what kind of face that husky deep voice belonged to. A face was starting to piece together in his mind, going off of what the man was telling him.

"Uh, I have short spiky hair." Another pause. "I'm kind of growing it out at the moment."

Sanji hummed again.

"Umm, I have scars," he was quiet for a bit then added. "A lot of them."

Sanji opened his eyes slowly, that he didn't imagine. "Oh," he said. He had no idea how he got them but that was personal to ask and he wasn't sure he could ask.

The other guy must have gotten awkward because he changed the subject for them. "Ok shit cook, your turn."

"My turn?"

"I told you what I look like, you tell me what you look like."

Sanji did sort of expect this, but he was still embarrassed to describe himself. "Well, I have blond hair. It's medium length I guess," he bit his lower lip. "It covers half my face, and my ears." He didn't hear anything on the other end so he continued. "I have blue eyes," he said. "I'm on the pale side." There was still nothing on the other end and he took in a deep breath, feeling nervous for some reason. "I have a slim build, a little skinny I guess." Still nothing. "I'm, uh, five foot nine."

There was silence for a brief minute and Sanji didn't know what to think of it. Finally, a soft chuckle was heard and he felt wildly insecure about himself. When the guy finally spoke he said something he didn't expect. "So I'm taller than you."

"By an inch!" Sanji yelled. Damn him.

The guy hummed. "Blue eyes huh?" the man asked softly, so softly it was almost a whisper. "I like blue eyes," he said.

Sanji was blushing madly at his point. "Thanks, I guess." He cleared his throat. "Grey eyes, that sounds nice."

He heard the other guy clear his throat. "Whatever. That all you wanted to know?"

"For tonight," Sanji said, feeling a smile growing on his face. "Yeah."

.|.|.

They weren't watching Love in Raftel; both were lying on their beds, exhausted from work. They were both complaining about how tired they were but neither said anything about hanging up and going to sleep.

"How was work?" Sanji asked sleepily.

He heard the other guy yawn. "Alright I guess. Got some pretty good tips." Another yawn. "How was your day?" His voice was deeper and lower than it usually was, but Sanji was too tired to notice.

"Busy," he felt his eyes beginning to flutter. "So many damn people with the munchies, I swear to God."

He heard the other guy laugh. It wasn't often he laughed, but when he did Sanji felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Where is the restaurant you work at anyway?"

"It's on Main," he yawned. "And forth."

"Really? I think that's close to my apartment?"

"What do you mean you think?" he asked. "And really? That's cool. We live about twenty minutes away from each other then."

"Shut up, sometimes the streets move on their own all right?"

Sanji yawned and closed his eyes, listening to mystery man while he talked. Sanji woke around noon. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He had never slept that late. He looked at his pillow, his cell phone still sitting there, the screen staring at him. The line was dead.

Sanji sighed, feeling terrible for falling asleep on him.

.|.|.

Sanji's phone bill was getting out of hand. He was supposed to switch to unlimited minutes but had been so busy he had forgotten. The first thing he did when he got home from work was call his phone service and switch to unlimited. As soon as that was done he went ahead and called mystery guy.

.|.|.

"I can't believe Brook! I can't believe he ran over Marco!" Sanji ranted.

"Well, Marco did kill his wife."

"Still, Brook's always going on about 'revenge isn't the way' crap." He sighed, patting his pockets. "Fuck this shit I need a cigarette after tonight's episode."

He heard chuckling on the other line. "You're getting way too emotionally invested in the show."

Sanji couldn't argue with him, he knew it was true enough. He went outside nonetheless and started to smoke one for Mr. Sexy Voice as well. Mystery guy was drinking a lot for him, downing one hot sake bottle after another.

"It's nice out tonight," Mr. Sexy Voice said in his sexy voice. Sanji hated him sometimes.

"Yeah," he said, exhaling some smoke form barely parted lips. "Nice weather." He took a drag before he spoke again. "Hey, I'm going to ask you something."

"You don't even ask me if it's ok anyone." He heard the man sigh dramatically. "Fine, what is it?"

"You don't have a girlfriend do you?" he asked rather bluntly.

"If I did you think I would talk to your sorry ass at two in the morning everyday?" the other man scoffed.

Sanji grinned, happy the man didn't take offense to the question. "I guess not."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" mystery guy asked him, with that curiosity laced in his voice again.

Sanji was quiet for a long time. "No, I don't actually." He paused. "How did you know?"

"Just a hunch."

"Oh," he sighed. "Are you," he paused, not knowing if he should ask or not.

"I'm bi if that's what you're asking."

Sanji grinned. "Yeah, that's what I was asking." They fell into silence again and Sanji was smiling like an idiot because mystery guy with the sexy voice was into guys as well. It was stupid to be grinning like that, feeling happy like that but he couldn't help it. "So," Sanji paused. "Why are you single?"

"Heck if I know," he said casually. "Why aren't you dating someone?" he countered.

Sanji shifted. "Don't know."

_I don't know but I actually wouldn't mind dating you._

_Please ask me out._

_That would be nice Mr. Sexy voice. _

He refrained from saying that because that would just be going too far.

"Guess we're both on the same boat then," he heard the other man say.

"Yeah, guess we are."

.|.|.

It was a good thing he had switched to unlimited when he did because their conversations were starting to get way longer than usual. Sanji wasn't even that big on talking on the phone, from what he got form the other man he wasn't either.

They used to sit on their own couches, watching the same thing. Now, they still did, but talked for hours on end and Sanji couldn't help imagining what it would be like if they just watched the damn show together, as in sitting together in the same apartment and not through the phone and actually had a conversation face-to-face.

"Hey," he began, already feeling unsure about what he was planning on saying. "I know this sounds weird, and I don't know you well, like in person or anything, but do you want to come over to my place sometime?" he bit his lip. "So we can watch the stupid show together I mean."

"Yeah," the other man said, sounding almost as unsure as he feeling, and maybe sexy voice with all the confidence in the world was feeling shy and embarrassed too. "I wouldn't mind."

Sanji smiled, and that feeling in the pit of his stomach was coming back full force. "Great. Tomorrow night sound good?"

.|.|.

He rushed home after work, running all the way from the Baratie to his apartment on the other side of town. Taking a cab would have been the best solution to this problem but he had to make a few stops to some convenient stores to buy some ingredients for dinner. Sanji didn't know if the mystery guy would be hungry but he figured he might as well cook something.

After all, there were times he had been eating while talking to him on the phone. He ran to his apartment after buying some food. He went to cook right away, looking at the clock about every three minutes. Mystery guy said he would be there by two. It wasn't an ideal time to have dinner with this guy but he figured he might as well. He had even went and bought some wine at a liquor store.

He marinated some lamb in wine and added garlic and thyme. Sanji never heard of the man eating anything above the quality of take out or microwavable meals, so he hoped he would like this meal. Maybe he should have asked him what he liked.

Sanji nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock on his door. Sanji was glad the food was ready, so he downed the flames from the stove and made his way to the door. He paused in front of it, his hand hovering over his doorknob. Taking a deep, shaky breath he opened the door. He had gone this far, surely opening the door wouldn't be too bad.

Opening it he held back a gasp. He was, well, he was hot. Way hotter than he imagined whenever he closed his eyes when he talked, when he imagined what he looked like. He was tanned, and defiantly not 'average build' like he had said. He could see clear muscle definition under his black shirt. He was wearing a leather jacket and was practically bugling out of it.

Sanji hoped to God this was mystery guy and not some lost delivery boy knocking on people's door to ask for directions. But he did have green hair, and that was too much of a coincidence. He looked up, looking into his eyes and grinned when he saw him staring at him.

The guy grinned. "Are you the shitty cook that suffers from insomnia?"

Sanji broke into a toothy grin, smiling brightly at him. Until he had spoken he hadn't really realized that they had never actually exchanged names with each other. "That's me. You wouldn't happen to be the alcoholic bartender that talks to strangers at odd hours in the morning would you?"

The guy made a show of thinking about it. "Yeah, sounds like me."

Sanji knew then it really was him, not just because of the affirmation from the man but because he would recognize that sexy voice anywhere. He thanked his lucky stars because this man was even more gorgeous than he expected.

He couldn't believe the guy he insulted on a nightly basis, the man that he talked to about himself, his first real friend in the city was this good looking. Sanji wished he had had the courage to ask him over sooner. They stood there, smirking at each other. Sanji noticed the way the guy was looking him over, as if he was inspecting Sanji, though Sanji couldn't call him a creep because he was going the same.

Sanji gulped, looking into his eyes. "What is your name anyways?" he asked.

That snapped the guy out of his thoughts. He looked into Sanji's eyes and Sanji remembered that he had mentioned he liked blue eyes. "Zoro," he said, sticking out his hand.

Sanji stuck out his hand, closing his hand around the other man's. "Sanji."

Zoro grabbed his hand, closing his fingers delicately around his and brought Sanji's hand close to his face. He smiled charmingly at him as he gently kissed his knuckles. "Nice to finally meet you."

His face felt hot and his stomach was doing that weird thing again. He tugged his hand away before he turned a bright cheery red. "Yeah, you too asshole."

Zoro grinned back at him, straightening his back. He stood quietly in the doorway, occasionally looking past Sanji and looking into his apartment.

Sanji smirked at him and leaned against the doorframe. "Well, are you coming in?" he gestured his head towards the inside of his place.

"Thought you'll never ask."

Sanji smiled, stepping aside to let Zoro in.

.|.|.

END


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Thank you readers for your lovely reviews! This smut is dedicated to anyone who has read and/or reviewed, thank you all so much. I really can't express how much I love you all. Thus, I express my love to you all through smut. *cough cough

Enjoy!

.|.|.

It was way too damn hot for Sanji to be saying he was getting cold and snuggling next to him whenever they sat on the cook's couch to watch Love in Raftel. Of course Zoro never said anything, he didn't even protest when Sanji brought out a blanket and covered the two of them, snuggling next to his side and pretended he was freezing to death.

The great thing about it was that Zoro didn't need an excuse to put an arm around him. He certainly didn't have to do that lame yawning thing in order to hold the cook, which was nice. He loved holding the cook, even if the heat did make it slightly uncomfortable.

The show was getting more interesting. Robin was off with Usopp and they were at it like rabbits. Franky and Luffy's biological father, Bon Clay was dying and Nami was trying to get herself in his will. Brook was wanted for hitting Marco with his car but luckily Chopper surgically reconstructed his face so he wouldn't be recognizable.

Zoro lifted his hand uncertainly, cautiously running a hand through Sanji's hair. When Sanji didn't react violently towards his advances he continued to do so. He looked down at the blond, feeling the way his body was pressing closer to Zoro with each passing minute. He thought back to the night Sanji first called him and was happy he didn't ignore his call.

When he first answered his cell phone he did it to be polite, already planning on telling the person they had the wrong number and politely hang up on their ass. He certainly didn't expect a call from some guy with the nicest baritone he ever heard. He certainly didn't expect a guy with a voice like that to ask for a conversation because he was bored.

Usually, people like this needed professional help and good kick in the ass for disturbing him in Zoro's humble opinion, but Zoro didn't get angry with him because his tone made him change his mind. So he talked. Well, he mostly listened to him, because talking wasn't really Zoro's thing.

He even sacrificed sleeping some nights just to be able to talk to him and Zoro didn't sacrifice sleep for anyone. Except of course for some cook he barely knew but he knew he had blue eyes and Zoro liked blue eyes. Of course blue eyes mean shit if he didn't like the person, but he did like the cook.

Zoro grinned, continuing to run his fingers through golden locks while they both watched the shitty show. Lately his nights weren't exactly ideal but he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would.

.|.|.

They were watching the final episode of Love in Raftel.

Sanji was curled up on Zoro's side again, with Zoro running his fingers through his hair like he had been doing lately. He had been coming over every day for two weeks now. Things were moving slowly, almost too slow for Sanji in his humble opinion. Usually this slow pace drove him insane but he was also torn with enjoying the slow developing moments between them.

Last night for example, when they went out on his balcony so Sanji can have a cigarette, Zoro had leaned over and kissed him. It was sweet and gently kiss, almost timid, and Sanji wished he would he would have kissed back on time because he didn't react much, standing there in shock, leaving Zoro to awkwardly pull back and look sorry. After that kiss, the night had been strange and when Zoro left to go home it left Sanji wanting for more.

Sanji shifted closer to the man, his body practically latching onto him. He occasionally looked over at the man, watching his profile and wondering what he was thinking. Zoro's face never revealed anything and sometimes that could be a bad thing, especially when Sanji was trying to figure out if Zoro planned on kissing him again. He wished he would. He hoped he would because that would be awesome.

Some minutes later the show ended.

Robin ran off with Usopp, travelling the world and lived happily ever after.

Luffy shot Franky to win the family fortune, which lead to Nami shooting him for shooting her lover, Franky, which of course landed her in prison. The family fortune went the father's mistress, Kokoro.

Brook, now with his new face, moved to Columbia to become a drug lord and brought Chopper with him so Choppers could perform brain transplants on other drug lords, to wipe out competition.

Sanji couldn't believe they had watched the show till the end.

Zoro yawned, then looked down at Sanji. The blond lifted his head from his shoulder to look at him, a grin on his face. "Kokoro huh? If that isn't a plot twist I don't know what is."

Zoro made a face, clearly grossed out by her. "That was gross."

Sanji curled closer to him, breathing in his scent. "Hey, Zoro?"

"What?"

"Why'd you kiss me yesterday?"

He felt Zoro's body tense under him. He made sure not to move either, to wait patiently until Zoro said something. Zoro's hand that had been running through his hair stopped, and his chest rose when he took a deep breath. "I've been really wanting to do that since I met you, hell, ever since I heard your voice over the phone." Sanji lifted his head, looking up at Zoro. The other man offered a thin apologetic smile. "Sorry."

Sanji took in a deep breath, preparing for what he was about to do, and he crawled over Zoro, sitting on his lap. Zoro looked panicked for a bit and Sanji would have laughed but he was too focused on remaining eye contact with him while he placed either of his knees on Zoro's sides, straddling him.

He wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck, smirking at him. "We didn't get a chance to finish what you started last night," he said. "And you don't have to be sorry stupid."

Finally Zoro smirked back, his hands moving to gently touch his hips, leaving his hands there. "Yeah, guess we didn't."

The cook's hands moved to grip Zoro's hair as he leaned in to kiss him. Right away, Zoro kissed back, his hands running eagerly over his sides, holding onto him as they both deepened the kiss, parting their moths to allow the other's tongue to invade their mouth.

Sanji hands trembled in Zoro's hair as he kissed him. He was a really good kisser. He titled his head to the side to kiss Zoro at a better angle, sighing into his mouth when Zoro deepened the kiss. Zoro's hands left his sides and Sanji stopped kissing him. Zoro looked at him a little before reaching into his leather jacket. He pulled out a small bottle of lube.

"I uh," he muttered. "Brought it over. I thought we would use it." Sanji snatched it from his hand, inspecting the bottle. Zoro saw his eyes narrow and he coughed, clearing his throat loudly. "We don't have to," he said, drifting off.

Sanji looked up at him and smiled. "Strawberry flavoured," he said. "Nice choice marimo."

Zoro grinned at him, thankful the cook was all on board with the whole idea. The cook smiled, his hands falling to rest on Zoro's shoulders before he ground his erection against Zoro's. Zoro groaned. Until that moment he hadn't had time to notice if the cook was feeling it or not. Guess he did.

Sanji ground his hips again against Zoro's, this time more deliberately, rubbing himself against him. He wasn't exactly used to giving lap dances, but from Zoro's face he thought he was doing ok. Zoro's hands moved to run up and down his thighs, squeezing at the muscles there, feeling his firm legs through his shorts.

"Fuck you drive me crazy," Zoro muttered.

Sanji grinned. There was that sexy voice that drove _him_ crazy. He would have said the feeling was mutual but he ground himself rougher against Zoro, getting another low growl from the man. He grinned, ducking his head to place feather light kisses along the man's tanned, firm neck.

Zoro's hand went to his ass and he felt him squeezing and kneading it. Soon his hands were moving everywhere, to every part of him. It was like he wasn't able to get enough of him and that thought excited Sanji. He nibbled lightly on his neck before leaning back.

"We should go to my room," Sanji panted.

The other man nodded, more than happy to comply. Suddenly, those tanned hands went back to his ass and held onto him as he lifted them off the couch. Sanji was thankful he had been bracing himself on Zoro by his shoulders otherwise he would have fallen off. He thought Zoro would have waited until Sanji was off so they could walk to the bedroom, but Zoro was fine with lifting him and carrying him.

He quickly wrapped his legs around Zoro's thick waist and held on dearly as Zoro walked, carrying him towards his bedroom. He was in the hallway, and he bumped into a wall, pinning him to it to kiss him again. Sanji didn't mind too much. He gripped his hair again and shoved his tongue down Zoro's throat.

Zoro moved away from the wall and walked towards a door. Zoro manoeuvred Sanji to rest on one arm so he could open the door and was about to walk right in when he felt Sanji break the kiss and tug on his hair with his free hand, the one that wasn't holding the bottle of lube Zoro had brought with him. He looked into his eyes, waiting for Sanji to speak.

"That's my bathroom," Sanji said. Zoro looked, and realized it _was_ the bathroom. He looked back at Sanji, to find him grinning at him. "Bedroom's that way," he gestured his head behind Zoro, even tugging on his hair a little like he was a horse. Zoro obeyed either way, moving towards the bedroom.

"Got lost marimo?" Sanji grinned.

"Shaddup," he muttered, kissing him again.

He did shut right up, kissing him deeply, thankful Zoro got the right door this time, walking towards his bed. It would probably kill the mood if he made fun of him too much anyways. When they reached the bed Zoro practically flung him on his mattress. He landed ungracefully, huffing as he sat up on his elbows. "Hey, watch it."

Zoro crawled over him, his hands and knees trapping Sanji as he smiled at him. His hand touched Sanji's cheek, his thumb touching the stubble on his chin. "Sorry," he murmured, moving to his ear to whisper to him. "I'll be gentle with you."

Sanji's words were cut off when Zoro's hand slid under the big white sweater. Zoro had left it and he had been wearing it without Zoro saying anything, so he just claimed it as his own. Zoro's thumb pressed on the bud of his nipple and Sanji squirmed under him.

The other man smirked, and started to pull the sweater up. Sanji sat up, helping him take it off. After Zoro threw it over his shoulder Sanji helped him out of his leather jacket and red dress shirt. When that was done Zoro pushed Sanji back flat on his back, moving to kiss his cheek, his jaw, his neck, drifting down to kiss his exposed chest. He kissed his stomach gently, his fingers lightly brushing over his ribs and Sanji didn't think he would ever go this slowly.

Zoro was kissing a trail down to below his navel until he reached Sanji's green shorts. He sat up, looking at Sanji and carefully unbuttoning them. He pulled them down slowly, leaving the cook only in his underwear. Sanji knew there must be a terribly undeniable tent down there but he didn't dare look.

What he did see however was Zoro bending his head, kissing Sanji's erection through his underwear. It was unexpected, but Sanji groaned at the feeling. He sat up, wanting to watch Zoro lick his erection through his boxers, licking long trails up his shaft. He was leaking already and his boxer briefs were already wet from his pre-cum and from Zoro's salvia.

Zoro sat up again and he released Sanji from his underwear, tugging it down slowly, finally freeing Sanji from the tight confines of his underwear. Sanji sighed at the feeling, sighing even more deeply when he felt Zoro run his tongue along Sanji's length once more. Sanji 's eyes fluttered and he moaned softly between his barely parted lips.

He couldn't control the gasp that left him when Zoro captured Sanji in his mouth. Sanji's breath caught in his throat. Zoro's mouth was so hot and wet. He felt the man sucking him hard, his cheeks hollowing around his hot cock. He was breathing hard and his fingers flew to Zoro's hair, gripping it tightly, probably hurting him but he couldn't help it.

Zoro's hands were caressing his thighs; drawing shivers form him. Sanji threw his head back as Zoro continued to suck him, bobbing his head on his cock. Zoro's hand went to massage his inner thigh before slipping underneath to grab his ass again. Sanji would have made a comment about Zoro liking his ass if he wasn't so busy moaning. He felt a finger pressing at his hole and Sanji spread his legs under the larger man.

Zoro's finger circled his puckered asshole, making Sanji whine and pant hard. Zoro continued to suck him hard, probably his way of easing Sanji into it before he dove his first finger in, only halfway but Sanji still squeezed around his finger. It had been a long time since anyone had been inside of him and it felt almost strange to have a finger inside of him after so long.

That didn't stop the other man, for Zoro pushed his finger further in, past the tight ring of muscle, into Sanji's quivering hole until he was knuckle deep. Sanji was shivering with want, and just when he thought it couldn't get better Zoro crooked his finger. He wanted to cry out but didn't.

Instead, Sanji bucked his hips desperately. He didn't know if he wanted his cock to be deeper in Zoro's mouth or if he wanted to impale himself further on Zoro's finger. Either way he wanted _more._

Zoro still worked him with his mouth, and fuck it was like the man didn't have a gag reflex with the way he was generously deep-throating him. His other hand held his quivering thigh, brushing his fingers over his skin gently as he dove in another finger inside of him. He worked him, crooking his fingers, then began to scissor them, simultaneously thrusting them inside.

Sanji was crying out, moaning Zoro's name and clutching at his hair, tugging and gripping and sweating and he can't stop gasping. He hated Zoro's teasing. It was driving him crazy, and he wanted more, he wanted something _more._

After a few more sucks, Zoro let his member go with a wet pop, sitting up but his fingers were still inside him. Zoro was panting hard, looking as flustered as Sanji felt. Sanji whimpered when those fingers thrust inside him, hitting a bundle of nerves before pulling out completely. Sanji had to stop himself from whining that he wanted them back.

Sanji laid on the bed, trying to catch his breath, and watched as Zoro undressed himself until he was completely naked as well. Zoro got back on the bed and his eyes scanned the mattress before settling on the bottle of lube he had brought with him. That had been long forgotten, Sanji having let go it when Zoro flung him on the bed like he weighed two pounds.

Zoro reached for the bottle and uncapped it, squeezing some out on his palm. Sanji sat up on his elbows, watching as Zoro slicked himself with the lube, his thick hand wrapping around an impressively thick member that made Sanji quiver with need, and he needed him.

Sanji licked his lips, raising a leg so he could push at Zoro's shoulder with his foot, telling him to hurry. Zoro did anything but that. He grabbed Sanji's ankle and he kissed his big toe, closing his eyes while he did so. Sanji was never much into feet, but Zoro looked like he enjoying himself. His lips traced over his foot, his ankle, moving to his calf and kissing it lightly.

A part of him wanted to tell Zoro to hurry up but a bigger part of him wanted Zoro to take his time in kissing every part of him, taking him slowly and loving him. Because of this, Sanji was blushing, and he tells himself it's excitement, wanting more, but maybe it's because Zoro is being so tender.

Zoro stopped kissing Sanji's calf after some time and he hooked Sanji's leg over his shoulder. He looked down and Zoro took the time to look at Sanji who was sprawled out over his bed, pale skin glimmering in a light sheen of sweat, stretched out and waiting for him with a light flush on his cheeks. It was the hottest thing Zoro had ever seen.

Sanji's erection was leaking already and the thought that Zoro was going to be inside him soon made him shiver. Zoro smirked at him, grabbing his hips and Sanji felt his heart rate elevating. Zoro doesn't press in like Sanji thought he would, instead he massaged his sides, thumbs pressing into the line when his hips sat on his legs. "You ready?" he asks.

Sanji wanted to laugh at the man's consideration, wanted to tell him he's a man, not a virgin girl, but the way Zoro's looking at him, looking like he's special, holding him like he's precious to him, Sanji could only nod in response, waiting for Zoro to move.

He felt Zoro pressing inside of him, his head pushing past the first ring of tight muscle and Sanji panted at the invasion. Zoro groaned as he pushed past it, feeling the muscle stretch around his cock as he pushed inside slowly until he's completely sheathed. Sanji moaned gently and his eyes fluttered.

How long had it been since someone had been inside of him, stretching him and filling him completely? It had been too long, and Zoro was doing a good job of filling him with desire and a need to have the man inside him thrust into him until he came screaming his name.

Zoro was completely inside but he didn't move. His hands ran over Sanji's skin. Sanji felt like Zoro is taking into coaxing Sanji far too seriously, like him feeling good is the only thing that matters to him. Zoro rolled his hips, moving inside of him, and its so gentle Sanji wonders how the man does it. Despite his muscles, his touches are soft, unbearably soft.

When his hips do start to move, it becomes really unbearable. He doesn't move at a great speed, instead goes for sensuously rolling his hips. Even so, those slow, torturous movements are enough to make Sanji writhe underneath him, moaning as his fingernails dug into Zoro's biceps.

Sanji's never had sex so slow and sensuous before, so caring, and he wanted to scream because of it. His eyes fluttered but they opened when Zoro's hand moved to touch his face, moving blond hair away from his eyes. Zoro's looking at him, and Sanji remembered how Zoro said he liked blue eyes.

Zoro smirked, starting to move faster. Sanji moaned again and Zoro leaned forward with Sanji's leg still on his shoulder. Sanji's own knee pressed to his chest but all he did was make a soft whining sound against Zoro's lips when he kissed him. Even so, he still kissed back with unreserved passion.

He groaned gently against Zoro's lips, titling his hips and Zoro gets it because he caresses his skin again before rolling his hips, plunging inside of Sanji again. His movements are slow and deliberate, rolling his hips leisurely, gently, taking his time like he had all the time in the world.

Sanji never knew this man could be so thorough in lovemaking. Until that moment he had imagined his first time with Zoro to be hard and fast, nails dragging down strong backs and loud moans, scratches and hickies all over each other. Certainty not this. He would have complained but Zoro's actions were dawdling, making him weak, and he didn't want to rush.

Even the kiss was making him weak. It's soft despite Zoro's hips starting to move faster. Zoro broke the kiss, panting into Sanji's open mouth and leaned back so their chests weren't touching anymore. He pulled out halfway before plunging into Sanji's tight awaiting heat. He let Sanji's leg drop from his shoulder, and Sanji arched his back when Zoro aims directly into a bundle of nerves. He feels more than hears himself calling out Zoro's name.

Zoro's head moved so he could murmur into Sanji's ear but Sanji couldn't hear anything. He was too delighted in the hands that were touching him, caressing him, and is too distracted by the throbbing member inside of him. Zoro kept hitting that spot and he think he sees stars. He squeezed around Zoro, trying to tell him how good it felt.

He crawled at Zoro's chest, trying to feel the firm muscle, wanting to touch him, wanting him closer, wanting to hold him because he knows he's going to come soon and he wants to hold onto him when he does. Zoro doesn't move from his spot, from leaning over him. Sanji was about to grab him when Zoro hit that bundle of sensitive nerves again and Sanji's body lunged forward and he grabbed on because the feeling was too intense, his fingers digging into Zoro's shoulders.

Zoro sat up completely, wrapping his arms around Sanji and taking him with him. Their chests are pressed against each other's again and they could feel each other's rapid heartbeats. Zoro moves his hips up, higher to get in as deep as he can go and that's all it takes for Sanji to come. He's crawling at Zoro's skin, touching him everywhere, not getting enough of that bronze skin. He came panting Zoro's name into his ear.

It's quiet sex; but it's fulfilling. Zoro doesn't make much noise when he comes moments later. Zoro held him tight as he came, shooting thickly, deep inside of the cook and it felt so hot to Sanji.

They panted together, coming down gently, and Zoro rubbed his back, holding him gently and he's murmuring praises again but Sanji can barely process it because that was the best sex of his life. When he does come down from his bliss much later, he processes Zoro's words, something about him being sexy and something about good. He hopes he meant the sex.

They hold each other, sweating and panting and trying to catch their breath.

.|.|.

Zoro had his back against the wall, sitting on Sanji's mattress with Sanji sitting between his legs, hugging him around his middle, pulling Sanji so his back was pressed against Zoro's chest. Sanji smirked, his hand reaching behind him to tangle his fingers in Zoro's hair.

"Hey Zoro," Sanji said, the first one to break the silence.

"What?" Zoro asked, kissing his shoulder fondly.

Sanji's fingers tightened in Zoro's hair. "Thanks for picking up the phone that night."

Zoro chuckled. "No problem." His hands rubbed at Sanji's abdominals. "I should thank you for calling me really."

"Damn right you should," Sanji grinned. He pressed his back more fully against Zoro's chest. "Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay over tonight," he said. He wasn't sure if Zoro was planning on leaving but he wanted to make sure. It was a good sign he was staying just to cuddle with him for so long after sex. "I can make you breakfast tomorrow morning," he said.

He felt Zoro smile against his skin. "I'll stay over as long as you promise not to hog the blankets."

Sanji sat up straighter, ungluing himself form Zoro's chest so he could turn around and look at him. "I meant for you to sleep on the couch," he said with all seriousness in his tone. When he sees Zoro's crestfallen look he breaks into a smile. "I was kidding!"

He laughs when Zoro pouts at him, obviously not liking his joke. Zoro pushes at his shoulder playfully. "Asshole."

Sanji continues to laugh at him, occasionally nudging his shoulder with his but the man continues to pout, but he seems to try to get pity from Sanji rather than it being actual disappointment. Sanji gives in, kissing Zoro on the cheek.

"Zoro~?"

"What?" Zoro asks, reaching out for him, ready to grab the cook and bring him closer.

The cook narrowly avoids being dragged back by Zoro's big hands and Sanji smirks at him. "Let's get to bed asshole, I'm tired."

"So I wore you out, did I?" Zoro asked, a huge smile on his face.

Sanji narrowed his eyes. "Don't make me send you to the couch."

They moved over so they could get under the covers. They settle on the mattress, pulling the covers over themselves and shifted closer to each other so Zoro could throw his arm over the cook's stomach and Sanji could hook a leg over the bartender's hip.

They were silent for a long time, and Zoro enjoyed the heat radiating from the other man's body, breathing in his scent, happy just to be there. He had thought Sanji was asleep until his voice broke the silence again.

"Zo-ro." he murmured into the darkness.

Zoro refrained from rolling his eyes. "What?" he asked.

"Goodnight Zoro."

Even in the dark Zoro could see Sanji's smiling face. He realizes this is the first time they can say goodnight to each together without hanging up on each other. He couldn't remember how many nights they had said that to each other over the phone. He couldn't remember how many nights – or mornings- he stayed up, thinking about how he wished he could say that to the cook but in different circumstances.

Zoro smiled, his thumb rubbing at the cook's smiling lips. "Goodnight Sanji."

.|.|.

THE END

A.N. I made Sanji keep saying Zoro's name because I found it so cute when they were washing dishes together and Sanji kept saying his name over and over again, in case you were wondering. And Sanji's outfit was from Strong World, just without the tie.

I hope you all like it!


End file.
